


Let me choose you

by dmax



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Incest, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmax/pseuds/dmax
Summary: Perhaps, all she ever needed to do was to call for  her name





	Let me choose you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [「dragon heart」](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261671) by [ashforge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge). 



Artoria's eyes were closed, her thoughts wandering aimlessly. And yet there was a single scene that would keep repeating in her mind. The clashing of metal as men all around her spilled each other blood, the thundering chaos of screams still echoing in her ears. Her last moments over a hill bathed in the light of a dying sun.  
She could still recall vividly every detail as if everything had happened mere moments before. And yet she had to wonder if, perhaps, those memories were nothing but the remnants of a dream.  
She could not hear the men's cry for help nor the shouting of battle cries. Her nose could not catch the smell of blood, metal and smoke that she had come to know so well through countless battlefields.  
Artoria remained still, an almost ethereal silence the only thing filling her ears. She could feel her skin being touched gently by the warmth of the sun, she could recognize she scent of wet grass and bloomed flowers. Even in that moment she was still able to remember how, a long time ago, Merlin would eagerly try to teach her their names.  
It had really been everything a dream? Or perhaps she was dreaming in that very moment, trying to drown herself in a fantasy of her own creation?  
Those thoughts suddenly disappeared by her mind, as abruptly Lartoria understood something that she had left ignored until that moment.  
How could she not notice sooner that she was not alone?  
As the realization came upon her, Artoria started to recognize it. The sensation of slender fingers running slowly through her hairs, tracing the line of her cheek and down to her neck. It was something that she thought she had forgot. The feeling of another body beside her, so close that she could feel its warmth.  
But there was another feeling as well, something pulling at the back of her mind. An uneasiness that demanded from her to open her eyes.  
But she didn't, not yet. Instead, she let herself drown in the calm and quiet surrounding her. How many years, she wondered, had passed since she had felt such peace within herself? For how much longer could have she stayed like that?  
Artoria kept her eyes closed, ignoring the whisper trying to pull her mind back to reality. She didn't want to listen to it. How many times, for how many years has she listened to that voice, reminding her endlessly what her duty was?  
She sweetness of the flowers still filled Artoria's nose, and yet now she recognized a different scent overpowering everything else. She had never been able to give it a name. She only knew she would have always recognized it.  
She had been so foolish. The scent that she would never forget, the touch of fingers that she had forsaken so many years ago. The peace that she had not felt since that moment.  
Artoria opened her eyes, and light filled her vision. Open fields filled with green grass as far as she could see, a clear sky with a bright sun shining into it. For any other person, it would have been enough to bring tears to their eyes. But Artoria was not looking for the bright sun, nor for the green fields.  
Artoria turned her head, the shadow of a still form covering her eyes. She had remained as Artoria remembered. Her skin pale and tender looking, covered by red, glowing runes shining with power. Her eyes of a bright emerald similar to her own and yet of a different, colder shade. Her hair silky and long, reaching all the way down and past her waist, not shining with the golden of Artoria's hair, but instead with ivory, and of a no lesser beauty.  
So many years had passed, and yet Artoria still felt a familiar throb in her chest, squeezing tightly her heart and taking her breath away.  
Briefly, Artoria wondered if she was feeling the same. The whisper in her head only grew more insistent, almost turning into a loud shout. She pushed it away. Artoria didn't want to listen to it. She focused instead on the sound of her own beating heart, something that she had ignored for so long.  
Then she saw it in her eyes. The same words that had been filling Artoria's mind. Trying to pull her away, a reminder of what her role was, of the duty she was supposed to uphold.  
Artoria could still hear all of it, and she didn't care. She wanted to hear the sound of _her_ queit breath and _her_ beating heart. She wished to feel her fingers running through her hairs and tracing her skin. So many things that she had lost, and yet never forgot.  
Without thinking, Artoria's hand raised, grabbing the one still cupping her cheek. Only then she noticed the light tremble surging through her own body. Artoria's eyes locked with the ones above her, and she found them waiting.  
Suddenly, fear spreaded through Artoria. What was she supposed to do? What could have she done to not lose that warmth once more?  
Was perhaps enough to call out to hear, something that she refused to do years ago?  
Artoria's lips disclosed, her voice coming out as a whisper so soft than no other person could have heard it.  
"Morgan..."


End file.
